


You Could Make a Case for That

by Gibbs_yeah



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Captain America, Don't copy to another site, Not Tony Stark Friendly, Tony Tore the Avengers Apart, tony is not a good bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-16 02:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 17,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gibbs_yeah/pseuds/Gibbs_yeah
Summary: These aren't tropes or truths, just some head canons I've seen online. They may not be actual canon, but they are fun to think about--and they are certainly truer to the films and characters than the weird mental contortions that prop-Tony works produce.
Comments: 298
Kudos: 282





	1. Morgan is a robot

Someone online posted their sister's reaction to Morgan in Endgame: The sister thought Morgan was a robot (version number ILU-3000). That's why Pepper is never shown interacting with her, and why the others were so uncomfortable around Tony--because no one knew how to mention he was treating a robot like his kid. Let's take a look at that conversation.

***

Tony stood on the porch beside Morgan as Scott, Natasha, and Steve headed to the car. Tony said, "You have to understand. I have to protect my daughter."

Morgan stood surprisingly still for a child her age, but then her head jerked and she was waving and saying, "Bye! Bye! Bye!"

All three heroes looked in the rearview mirror as Steve turned onto the lane that took them away from Tony's private lakeside paradise.

Scott broke the silence first. He said, "I think she glitched a bit, at the end there."

He sat back in his seat and continued, "Still, it's incredible technology. I wouldn't have believed it was possible if I hadn't seen her."

Natasha and Steve shared a glance. She asked, "Do you think Tony remembers that he BUILT her?"

Steve shrugged and said, "Doesn't matter. She's as real as Vision now."

Natasha frowned and said, "So he'll be no help at all."

Steve nodded and said, "We knew it was a long shot. It'll take something big to make Tony change his mind."

Scott frowned and said, "Bigger than saving trillions of dusted people across the universe?"

Steve nodded and said, "Tony has Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey. And now he has Morgan. Those trillions are just numbers. He'd need to miss someone personally to get involved. And after all this time, I'm not sure who that would be."

Scott asked, "So what are we gonna do? What, are we gonna give up?"

Steve answered,:"No, but we need to do it right. We'll need a really big brain."

Natasha nodded and leaned back in her seat as they drove to their next possibility.


	2. Pepper was always in it for the money

This theory is pushed by prop-Tony folks themselves, usually when they're complaining how "mean" Pepper is to Tony and how much she ignores his "trauma." (They berate Pepper for not coddling Tony while PEPPER is being attacked in her own bed by Tony's weapons, her home destroyed by Tony's irresponsibility, and kidnapped and experimented on by a villain Tony helped bring into existence. Because EVERYTHING is about Tony--to them at least.) Let's take a look at Pepper achieving her goal of being the wealthy Widow Stark. (This is set before Far From Home.)

***

Morgan skipped off to play with Cassie Lang and the Barton kids, Laura and Clint promising to come back in two hours. Pepper smiled at her daughter's delight at having actual kids her age (and actual kids) to play with.

Pepper waited until the side door to her office closed before she looked at Happy and said, "Send him in."

She stood and walked around her desk to meet Quentin Beck. His frown did not bode well for the meeting. Pepper held out a hand and said, "Mr. Beck, thank you for coming."

Beck nodded and stiffly sat on the couch. He said, "I'm not really sure why I'm here, Mrs. Stark."

Pepper frowned and said, "I never actually took his name. Please call me Pepper."

Beck's head tilted as he looked at Pepper. He asked, "Really, why am I here?'

Pepper sighed and said, "Well, Mr. Beck, as you may have heard, I've inherited half of Stark Industries, and I'm caretaker for my daughter's half until she's of age. This granted me access to ALL of Tony's files--files he deliberately kept hidden from the board and his CEO, not to mention his wife. In them, I discovered that Tony made a habit of stealing other people's ideas and then firing those people. Worse, he ruined their reputations so if they broke their Non-Disclosure Agreements, they'd be laughed at rather than believed."

She shook her head and said, "I don't---I know you have no reason to believe me. And I know that nothing I do can truly make up for the horrible things Tony did to you and the others. But I'd like to try. Starting with issuing statements about the TRUE creators of Stark Technologies that Tony stole and reimbursing you for the wages and profits lost because of Tony's actions."

Pepper continued, "I don't know if you'd WANT to come back, but I'd like to treat this as a blank slate. I'll send you a new offer on continuining your work. I believe it and YOU can make a difference in the world."

Beck sat back, shocked. He said, "I...this changes EVERYTHING. But I need to be sure--are you going to reinstate EVERYONE? Because it's quite a list."

Pepper nodded and said, "I have a preliminary list. If you know of anyone else Tony harmed, please let me know and I'll add them immediately."

They both stood, Beck still looking dazed, saying, "I can't believe it. We'll all...we won't have to...I can't believe it."

Pepper shook Beck's hand and said, "If you have a few minutes, please go over the list with my assistant before heading out."

Happy came in as Beck walked out and closed the door.

Pepper returned to her desk with the feeling that she'd just avoided something. She asked Happy, "Did you contact May and Peter Parker?"

Happy nodded and said, "They're coming this afternoon before they finish preparing for a fund-raiser later this week."

Pepper nodded and sat back. She pulled a drawer open and took out a glasses case. She asked, "And when were you going to tell me about these?"

She opened the case and put on the glasses, flinching again at the blatant privacy violations and listing of drone weapons ready to fire on ANYONE, ANYWHERE at her simple command. She continued, "And WHY were you planning to hand over such a dangerous weapon to a TEENAGER?"

Happy shuffled and looked down. He replied, "That's what Tony wanted."

Pepper slammed her hand on the desk, making Happy jump. She said, "That doesn't make it RIGHT! How could you know about this and not tell me? Or James?"

Happy shook his head without replying.

Pepper frowned and walked over to Happy. She said, "Happy, you're one of my oldest friends. Morgan loves you. But I can't trust you if you're going to hide things like this from me."

Happy nodded and said, "Yeah, I get it. The boss was a mess. Maybe I better not assume his decisions were good ones just because he was Tony."

Pepper hugged him and said, "THANK YOU." Then she leaned back and said, "Maybe you want to check on Morgan for me? It would make me feel better knowing you were watching over her."

When Happy smiled and left, Pepper heaved a sigh of relief and took off the glasses. She'd have to talk to Clint and Scott about them when they came back from their outing. Get the Avengers involved in deciding who to contact about this violation of privacy and international treaties--or decide to send the satellite into the sun where it couldn't harm or spy on anyone.

She walked over to the windows and looked out over New York. She'd worked damn hard, all these years. Getting Tony to trust her, cementing her place as the head of one of the leading technology companies. She'd been forced to marry Tony to seal the deal, but it all worked out in the end. She'd always known she'd be a young widow--and a rich and powerful one.

She smiled. Success at last.


	3. Pepper lied during the cabin scene

Pepper had to work hard to get Tony to help the universe. Not only did she have to point out how Tony would be affected personally (rather than saying that helping would be the right thing to do, because that wouldn't matter to Tony), Pepper had to lie to Tony. She said, "Tony, trying to get you to stop has been one of the few failures of my life." But Tony had stopped for five years already. Tony ABANDONED the world and holed up in his private cabin while the world struggled with the Decimation. And Tony apparently had such an ego that he believed it, probably because he still saw himself as a hero even when he'd done nothing but build Hydra-type weapons on his years-long vacation.

***

Pepper dialed a number into her phone as she watched Tony's car head down the long driveway from their private lakeside estate. FINALLY Tony was going to go help put the universe back in order.

She'd known Tony was selfish--the last five years had shown her that. He'd left the world reeling from the effects of the Snap. Instead of sharing his wealth and technology with the world, Tony had focused only on what he wanted. Pepper was grateful she had Morgan and guaranteed privilege for the rest of her life, but she at least could recognize how very rare their good fortune was. And how bad off most of the world--and universe--probably were. Something--probably curiosity or a rare moment of guilt--had made Tony solve the time travel puzzle. But Tony was willing to ignore the invention and the hope it would give others. The man was actually willing to ignore the fact that he had the technology to bring everyone back.

Pepper still couldn't believe the lengths she'd had to go to. She snorted--she was lucky Tony's ego made him as gullible as ever. Pepper had almost rolled her eyes at the lies she'd had to spin: First, that she'd failed in having Tony stop. He'd done more than stop--he'd shrugged and left the world to burn after the Snap. Pepper's joy at having Tony back eventually soured at his selfish disregard for everyone else's suffering. Second, that Tony wouldn't have been able to rest. Tony slept just fine while chaos reigned, children starved, and governments fell. Tony would probably have destroyed the time travel tech and gone right back to his perfect life.

But thanks to Pepper, the universe had a second chance. Pepper pressed the Call button and held the phone to her ear. Happy answered and said, "What's up?"

Pepper said, "Happy, I need you to come to the house today and stay with Morgan. Just in case." As she hung up the phone, Pepper knew that no matter what happened, the right thing to do was to make Tony do the right thing for the universe.


	4. Tony is a Hydra flunky

There was a very interesting post online that pointed out that A LOT of Tony Stark's actions suggest he was part of Hydra. From weapons supplying to supporting a document that would tie the Avengers' hands to spouting straight-up Hydra beliefs to making his own version of Project Insight, Tony comes across as a perfect Hydra drone. (Even Tony Stark's name on the list of Insight targets could be explained away as misdirection, one Hydra operative protecting another.) What if someone discovered his secret?

***

Tony smiled to himself as he adjusted another angle of his design. This satellite would cement his--and Hydra's--control of the world. The ability to eavesdrop on everyone with a cellphone or computer combined with the fleet of death drones would guarantee Hydra's victory. First the U.S., then the world...

The creak of a door made Tony look up. He froze at the sight of a ghost. Tony asked, "Agent?"

Phil Coulson stepped into the light, his gun leveled on Tony. Phil said, "Don't move, Stark. We've got you covered."

Tony reached to deploy his gauntlet watch, but nothing was on his wrist. Before he could ask how that happened, a woman with long dark hair appeared behind Coulson, twirling Tony's watch on one finger.

Before Tony could order Friday to send a signal to Hydra, another woman came at him. With a few blows she had Tony gasping on the ground, unable to draw breath. The woman kicked him and said, "Hydra scum."

A third, younger woman walked into the room and said, "I've deployed the virus, destroyed the servers, and set the charges. In five minutes there won't be anything left."

Coulson nodded and looked down at Tony. He said, "I didn't want to believe that Iron Man was Hydra. But after we hacked into your systems, it was pretty obvious you were doing everything you could to destroy the Avengers and any other hero who could stop Hydra's plans."

The last thing Tony saw was the stun bolt coming at him. That Coulson's team "forgot" to remove Tony from the building when his house was blown to atoms was just an unfortunate accident.


	5. If Tony got the serum, he'd end up like Red Skull

Dr. Erskine said that with the serum "good becomes great, bad becomes worse." Tony is actually pretty awful. Unless he's directly affected, he doesn't care how his actions (or negligence) affect others. He treats people like they exist for him to ogle, mock, or take advantage of.

Howard Stark was self-aware (and smart) enough not to take the serum himself. Tony thinks Ultron and Edith are good ideas, so let's see what would happen if after Civil War he found Howard's notes on the serum.

***

Tony laughed as he set up the last syringe. The glowing blue serum was difficult to make, but Tony knew this was his destiny. Finding his father's notes hidden in a dusty old book was a sign that TONY was meant to be a super-soldier.

And after the serum made Tony stronger and faster he'd show them ALL. HE'D be the suit of armor around the world. And he'd find Captain Two-Face and all the Betrayers and teach them NEVER to mess with Tony Stark.

His dad had stressed that only the best candidates should get the serum. His notes were full of dire warnings that made Tony laugh. Dear Old Dad should have just admitted he was a pussy too scared to embrace greatness.

The lights in Tony's lab (along with his beard and eyebrows) made his smile look almost demonic as he pushed the button to start the injections and radiation. 

Then he started to scream...

***

Vision and Rhodey landed at the end of the deserted street. Buildings reduced to rubble smoked all around them.

Rhodey's faceplate flipped up as he said, "Well, that didn't work."

Vision nodded and said, "He is more formidable than I expected."

Tony--or Iron Master as he was now calling himself--was blasting fighter jets out of the sky, laughing as each one crashed and burned. He shouted, "Just stop already! I'm only defending myself! I'm here to PROTECT YOU! Bring me Captain Reject and his little puppets so I can deal with that star-spangled menace!"

Rhodey wasn't sure if there was anything left of his friend. The serum seemed to have turned Tony's skin into a kind of armor. Tony wore a harness similar to Ivan Vanko's, just an arc reactor hooked to gauntlets, boots, and a helmet. Tony's exposed skin was pale and almost gleaming. He looked eerily like Ultron.

Vision frowned as Tony flung the next jet into the side of the building. It exploded, leaving the pilot no chance to escape. Vision said, "Ground troops are withdrawing."

Rhodey winced. The Army hadn't done any better against Tony than the SWAT team and regular police officers who were now a pile of corpses littering the streets. He said, "We gotta stop him."

Vision looked at Rhodey and said, "We cannot contain him."

Rhodey nodded. Maybe if they'd had the Hulk or Wanda they'd be able to capture Tony. But just him and Vision? No chance--and no way they could wait for Steve's team to return from wherever they were hiding.

Vision blinked and said, "Secretary Ross has authorized lethal force. He says if we don't stop Tony in the next fifteen minutes, 'maybe a nuke will make Stark show some respect'."

Rhodey closed his eyes. Thought about the years he'd known Tony and all the wrong turns he saw Tony take. No wonder Tony had turned into this monster. Rhodey said, "Here's what we're going to do."

***

Rhodey landed next to Tony's corpse and collapsed. His suit had barely survived Tony's last blast.

Tony's head sat smoking a few yards away. Vision had shot the laser that decapitated his creator, but Rhodey was the one who'd given the order. Tony had given them no choice, firing point-blank on Rhodey while calling him "a gimpy, wimpy ex-friend."

Rhodey wondered if Tony's face really froze in a sneer. But instead of reaching over to open Tony's faceplate, he told Vision, "Burn it. All of it. Not even ashes left."

As Vision nodded and began his work, Rhodey leaned back and wished Tony had been a little more humble--or at least a little less stupid.


	6. Tony stole vibranium from Steve's shield

This theory showed up after Thanos so thoroughly destroyed Cap's shield in Endgame. Some folks think the reason Thanos was able to destroy the shield was because Tony took vibranium from it after Civil War to use on his own suits. It's why his suits started to behave the way Black Panther's do. We know from the Iron Man films and Far From Home that Tony steals tech and ideas from others, so there's a good reason to think Tony appropriated vibranium to add to his suit. (T'Challa was certainly not going to let him have any.) It also explains how Tony was able to remove the scratches from the shield--the coating no longer contains as much vibranium.

***

Sam adjusted the shield on his arm again, lifting the shield and swinging it around. He looked at the older version of Steve sitting on the bench and said, "I promise I'll use this, but I gotta ask: I heard the purple dude sliced this thing up like fresh pie. Is it that the shield is good against bullets, but I need to worry about dudes with swords?"

Steve looked down for a moment, then met Sam's eyes and said, "Sam, you can't let Pepper or Morgan learn about this, ever. You don't need to worry about swords. This shield...it hasn't been tampered with."

Sam frowned and asked, "What do you mean?"

Steve shrugged and said, "You know I dropped the shield in Siberia. Well, some time between then and when the second Thanos arrived, Tony altered it in some way. I can't be sure, but I believe he removed vibranium from it. From what I heard, his suits changed during the same period--they behaved a lot like Shuri's suits for T'Challa. So..."

Sam shook his head and said, "So Tony stole something he'd never have been given by the people who really owned it--T'Challa or you. And Tony's selfishness almost got you killed."

Steve sighed and nodded, then said, "I can't say I was surprised. But that's why I made sure to bring you a shield that Tony never had his hands on. You can trust this one."

Sam smiled, because he also knew he could trust Steve.


	7. Thanos is obsessed with Tony because they're so much alike

Prop-Tony folks make a big deal about tiny things when they involve Tony. (Just read any content on how Tony "suffers so much" in the MCU.) Tony landing a paper cut on Thanos was lauded as this incredible feat, even in light of Thor practically cutting Thanos in half (though he should have gone for the head). Similarly, the directors mentioning Thanos knowing who Tony is was "evidence" of how important Tony is. Instead, Thanos could have been interested in Tony because he found a kindred spirit, someone just as unconcerned with "collateral damage." After all, Tony was willing to kill an entire city's population (Age of Ultron) and leave half a universe dusted until Tony was reminded of that one kid he exploited and belittled (Endgame). (Note that Thanos is said to have greatly admired Steve's determination during their encounter.)

***

Thanos lounged in the hut on his retirement planet, watching the approaching heroes of the tiny planet that had held the Mind Stone. He noted a particular absence. He asked, "Where is Stark, Death's minion?"

The Soul Stone had revealed to Thanos a true brother in spirit in the one called Stark. A man with an ego as great as Thanos himself. And Stark was even more callous and unconcerned with the effects of his actions on others.

The axe-wielder--Thor--frowned and said, "He didn't come. He told us to hide if we found you."

Thanos frowned and shook his head. He said, "I am disappointed. He and I seemed to share a similar view of the universe and our place in it. I would have called him brother."

The other heroes looked at each other. A woman with white-blonde hair frowned and said, "Honestly, I'm not all that surprised."

Thor nodded and said, "Stark did seem a bit too quick to sacrifice the Sokovians after he unleashed Ultron."

Another blond man firmed his jaw and said, "This is irrelevant. Let's get back on mission." He stepped forward and demanded, "Where are they?"

Thanos paused a moment to remember this man during that final battle. He recalled this man trying to protect his android friend and the Mind Stone buried in the android's head. Unlike Stark, this man held too much concern for other beings to be a kindred spirit. Still, Thanos greatly admired this man's will and determination. So he settled in to answer the question.


	8. Tony should have contacted the Avengers after the Snap

It's interesting to me that all the prop-Tony folks complained about how everyone "abandoned" Tony after Civil War and Infinity War and how horrible Team Cap was for not checking up on Tony. As if the international fugitives and the people trying to hold a broken world together are supposed to look after a 50-year-old manbaby. The truth is that TONY is the one who should have contacted the others. He's the one who had all the time on his hands (all he was doing for the last 7 years was building suits and then Hydra-like weapons of mass destruction) and he is the one who actually had news to share. What if someone got to point that out?

***

Scott shifted in the backseat as the car pulled onto the highway on the way to Tony Stark's cabin. He said, "So no one's heard from Stark in five years?"

Natasha glanced in the rearview mirror and shrugged. She said, "More than, really. The last time I spoke to him he called me a traitor. That was right after Germany."

Scott frowned and said, "I know he never apologized to me after locking me up on the Raft and then ignoring the Accords himself, but I didn't think he'd be that big an asshole to anyone else."

Steve shook his head and said, "I sent him a phone. He never used it. Not even when Vision was in danger."

Natasha snorted and said, "Not to mention the rest of the universe. No, Tony never contacted anyone. He certainly never apologized to anybody for the Raft."

Her face went grim as she continued, "And he definitely didn't apologize for exposing Laura and the kids to Thunderbolt Ross."

"Man, that really sucks," Scott said. He continued, "But what about after---I figured he'd at least check what happened to you guys after the Snap and all." 

Natasha snorted and glanced over at Steve, who stayed silent. Natasha said, "Other than spewing lies in Steve's face after Carol Danvers saved Tony's ass, no one's heard from Tony."

Scott sank back in his seat and said, "But---but he's a BILLIONAIRE! He didn't ask how he could help? He didn't try to pitch in when the world was in chaos?"

Steve said, "No, he just...ignored it all."

Scott shook his head and said, "And---and Stark's had all this GOOD news. He never invited you to his wedding? He never called or texted to let you know Pepper was pregnant? He never sent a note saying that he'd had a kid?"

"Not a word," Natasha replied. She continued, "It's like we didn't exist for him now that he decided he didn't have to help clean up the mess he made."

"Wow, what a jerk," Scott said as he stared out the window. He shook his head again and said, "I guess I won't get my hopes up."

Natasha and Steve glanced at each other. Neither one said it out loud, but they both knew that Tony Stark was NOT someone to count on to do the right thing.


	9. The MCU would be better off if Tony died in Strucker's lab

I think the blog's been deleted, but someone suggested that Pietro wanted to kill Tony in Strucker's lab but Wanda stopped him. Think what a better place the MCU would have been without Tony--no Ultron, no falling buildings, no flying Sokovia, no Hulk flying off to another planet, possibly no Ragnarok. No Zemo, no Sokovia Accords, no 14-year-old child soldier, no international fugitives, no divided team. No Time Stone delivered to Thanos, no Snap, no ignoring the five years of collateral damage because Tony didn't want to lose his perfect life, no sacrifice of Natasha, no Hydra-like weapon that violates everyone's privacy and kills on command.

Let's revisit Age of Ultron. Note that Tony's crappy system couldn't even detect Wanda and Pietro, so it would probably miss booby traps as well.

***

Pietro and Wanda watched Stark reach for the scepter. Pietro said, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Just as Wanda looked at him Stark snatched the scepter. An earth-shaking BOOM filled the room as hidden explosives went off.

Pietro lifted his sister and dashed for one of the archways as the ceiling and the Chitauri Leviathan collapsed.

Pietro set Wanda down as they looked over to the area where Stark was standing. There was nothing but a pile of rubble. Out of the suit, he never stood a chance.

"Oh my God," Wanda whispered.

They turned as Captain America leapt down from the hole in the ceiling. He looked at the twins and asked, "Where is he?" 

Wanda pointed with a shaking hand.

Captain America said, "Don't move." Then he touched his communicator and said, "There's been an explosion. I need evac for Tony NOW."

When he began tossing aside the pieces of rubble, Wanda used her powers to help. Captain America glanced over at them, then nodded and kept working. 

Wanda said, "We did not do this. Strucker...he must have..."

Pietro said, "I thought I would be happy, that Stark is dead. **We were ten years old, having dinner, the four of us. When the first shell hits, two floors below, it makes a hole in the floor. It's big. Our parents go in, and the whole building starts coming apart. I grab her, roll under the bed and the second shell hits. But, it doesn't go off. It just...sits there in the rubble, three feet from our faces. And on the side of the shell is painted one word..."**

Wanda said, **"Stark."**

Pietro continued, **"We were trapped two days."**

Wanda nodded and said, **"Every effort to save us, every shift in the bricks, I think, "This will set it off." We wait for two days for Tony Stark to kill us."**

Captain America paused, then took off his helmet. He said, "You have every reason to be angry about what happened. But joining Hydra was not the answer."

Pietro said, "We joined Shield! Strucker told us he would make us strong to help us protect our country."

Wanda set aside the last piece of rubble. As Captain America reached down to lift Stark, Wanda said, "Please, let me." She gently lifted the broken body and floated it up through the hole in the ceiling. As Pietro carried her up the rubble onto the higher floor, she laid Stark's body to rest on a clear piece of floor.

The other Avengers came into the room. They moved toward the twins, but Captain America said, "Just focus on Tony." The man who became the Hulk knelt down and checked the body, then looked up and shook his head. The others stood in silence until Captain America said, "Make sure that Strucker and anyone still alive is secured. Thor, the scepter is down there somewhere---we still need to get it."

Thor nodded and leapt into the hole.

Wanda swallowed and asked, "What happens to us?"

Captain America said, "They thought they were part of Shield."

The Black Widow and Hawkeye paused and looked over at the twins. The Widow said, "Come with us, don't try to escape. If you really didn't know you were part of Hydra, well, we'll see."

The twins looked at Captain America. He said, "You have a choice here. Run, and keep running for the rest of your life. Or step forward and work to make amends."

The twins looked at each other, then nodded and stepped forward.

***

In the shadows, the Ancient One smiled. She could feel the turn the universe took as the tragedies set in motion by Tony Stark's recklessness and selfishness melted away into a new future.

She stepped forward and said, "The scepter contains a stone of power, much like the Tesseract. It must remain on Earth, or else half the universe is lost. Keep it safe."

Then she portaled out to return to her own duties.

***

Doctor Strange looked around the Wakandan battlefield. He smiled as he laid his hands around his amulet, the Time Stone still safe inside.

They had won. Thanos was only a scorch mark on the Earth where the Scarlet Witch had blasted him to atoms.

The Time Stone whispered to him of all that happened:

The Avengers listening to the Ancient One and keeping the Mind Stone safe. 

Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch joining the Avengers. The Sokovian people overthrowing Hydra and their corrupt government and imprisoning the death squad members (including Helmut Zemo) for crimes against humanity.

Hank Pym, his wife and daughter, and his protege Scott Lang stepping forward to join the Avengers in their quest to keep the world safe.

A young black woman, Riri Williams, stepping into her own Iron Heart suit and fighting for justice.

All heroes and enhanced persons standing up to Thaddeus Ross and the U.N. and refusing to sign documents that stripped them of their civil rights. The world denouncing the attempt to make enhanced people less than human.

Prince T'Challa of Wakanda becoming an Avenger, forcing his father to either withdraw from the Accords or admit hypocrisy for supporting the restriction of enhanced when Wakanda was hiding their own technological advances. Princess Shuri making friends with Steve Rogers and helping him to find---and cure---the former Winter Soldier.

The young Spider-Man helping Iron Heart to save Strange himself from Ebony Maw. They portaled back to Earth and sent out the call for all heroes to gather to protect the Infinity Stones. T'Challa offering Wakanda as a last stand.

The fierce battle. All the heroes and soldiers standing together. Keeping the Time Stone and Mind Stone from Thanos. And Scarlet Witch blasting him to atoms, leaving the uncompleted gauntlet on the ground.

They would have to decide where to keep the stones---or send them, if the Time Stone's whispers came to pass. But all would be well.

He was sure of it.


	10. If Rhodey staged an intervention after Ultron, it would NOT be to prop Tony

The story that inspired this checks off quite a number of prop-Tony tropes:  
1\. Natasha's info dump caused multiple deaths (because apparently Shield not only hacked into other government agency servers, Shield also copied and pasted all the files into their own databases. Why? To bash Natasha, of course). And apparently PTSD in Shield agents interrogated by Hydra. (Which makes zero sense, because Hydra already knew all of Shield's secrets from the inside.)  
2\. Other heroes line right up to sign away their civil rights and join Team Iron Man (even Magneto, I believe).  
3\. Amending the Accords is super-easy because Tony, even though Infinity War showed that Tony was lying about being able to make amendments.  
4\. Team Cap somehow fail to read a newspaper or see a newsfeed the whole time this is going on. (Why? To bash Team Cap, of course.)

But the saddest thing about that story is what it does to Rhodey. Rhodey saw first-hand the damage that Tony's recklessness caused: Rhodey saw what Ultron did to Sokovia after Tony unleashed his flawed program onto the Internet using Loki's scepter. Yet this story has Rhodey staging an intervention to prop Tony and bash the Avengers. The ones forced to clean up TONY'S mess. And prop-Tony people claim SAM doesn't think for himself...

Let's see how Rhodey would REALLY react in this absurd scenario.

***

Rhodey wandered around the lab where Tony had decided he knew better than anyone what the world needed. Rhodey had reviewed all the footage. Tony bullying Bruce into unleashing Ultron. The recordings of Ultron's ravings as he quoted Tony and planned genocide, showing pretty clearly just how flawed Tony's program was.

He shuddered to think how close the world had come to Armageddon. Sokovia would never be the same.

Rhodey turned when Tony walked in. He pointed to a chair and ordered, "Sit."

"Do I get a biscuit if I give you my paw?" Tony asked as he sprawled in the seat. Clearly he wasn't all that broken up about his part in the destruction of the last few days.

What you're going to get is some truth, so listen up," Rhodey said as he stopped in front of Tony's chair. He continued, "What the HELL were you thinking? Your little stunt unleashed a murderbot that destroyed AN ENTIRE CITY."

"You don't get it," Tony snapped as he stood up and pushed past Rhodey. Tony continued, "Ultron was supposed to save everyone. So we wouldn't need the Avengers."

Rhodey shook his head and asked, "So why didn't you get a second opinion on this genius plan? Like maybe from Thor, who actually KNOWS ABOUT THIS SHIT."

Tony shrugged and said, "Thunderdome would have never let me play with his little brother's joystick. And Captain Stick Up His Ass would NEVER have gone for it."

Rhodey leaned against a table and said, "You don't get to go off and invent a deathbot behind their backs because you don't want to hear someone tell you No. The Avengers are a TEAM, Tony. It should have been a TEAM decision."

Rhodey crossed his arms and said, "Instead, you showed yet AGAIN how genius is just another word for stupid. And the rest of us got stuck cleaning up YOUR mess."

Tony lifted his arms and said, "So what are you going to do? No pudding for a month? Scrub the toilets with my toothbrush?"

Rhodey frowned and said, "Even now, you're not taking it seriously. I volunteered to tell you, Tony: You don't get to sweep this under the rug and walk away. If you want to pretend you're a naughty child, then here you go: We're taking away ALL your toys. And you don't get to build any more. You'll be restricted from ANY technology involving robots, AIs, weapons, or the Internet."

Tony laughed and said, "Right. What are you all going to do without me? I'm the brains of this operation."

Rhodey snorted and said, "Sure you are. But just so you know, we're going to be recruiting some more heroes and more tech help. And making sure THEY understand that just because they THINK they know better than anybody else, that doesn't make it true. And we'll be pointing to YOU as the example of what NEVER to do."

The other Avengers filed into the room, followed by two officers. Tony frowned as Rhodey frisked him and got EVERY piece of tech Tony was hiding.

As the officers slapped handcuffs on him, Tony looked over and saw Rhodey being comforted by Steve and the others. 

They looked like a real team.


	11. Tony never redeemed himself

There was an interesting essay online describing a main character's redemption arc: The character acknowledges their mistakes or wrongdoings, apologizes to those hurt, and tries to make amends. A character who was offered as a good example of a redemption arc is Prince Zuko of Avatar. Among the characters who were shown not to have redeemed themselves was Tony Stark. Tony had years after Civil War to acknowledge his mistakes, to apologize to May, Peter, Team Cap, and everyone else, and to make amends for his actions. Tony did none of this. Ironically, it's alleged that Tony Stark's portrayer is the one who made Tony die unredeemed. Allegedly the original Endgame script had Tony having an epiphany after he's rescued and apologizing, but what we got instead was a delusional rant that in typical Tony fashion blames everyone but the real cause of the problem: Tony.

Note: I've never seen Good Omens so these characters are probably out of character.

*****

"One snap does not redeem a lifetime of recklessness and disregard," the angel Aziraphale said primly. He continued, "The weapons made by his hands, the decisions that served only his own needs, and his unrepentant hypocrisy all banish him from the Pearly Gates. And in life this man made remarks full of a kind of careless cruelty that is far more representative of your realm than mine, Crowley."

Before the demon could reply, Aziraphale folded his hands and said, "The matter is settled. Anthony Edward Stark will never see Heaven."

Crowley shook his head, crossed his arms, and said, "Well I'm not having it. I don't care if Stark's actions and inventions---especially that egotistical floating Satellite of Spying and Death---guarantee that Stark was NOT on the side of the angels. We have standards too, you know. And admitting this egotistical blowhard into the Hellfire Club will not happen, not even when all Lucifer's minions get frostbite." 

The angel and the demon stared at each other a moment, then turned to look at Tony Stark's soul. Stark rolled his eyes at them. He'd probably have mocked them, but two layers of magical adhesive---one from each immortal judge---kept his mouth shut. Stark hadn't lasted 10 seconds in the afterlife before he'd been shut up by two beings who had better things to do than listen to Tony Stark's "humor."

Aziraphale said, "We seem to be at an impasse."

Crowley narrowed his eyes and said, "Well, there's always the third option..."

*****

Appropriately, they ended up in Death Valley. Aziraphale transported them there, while Crowley did Stark's transformation.

When Crowley was done he released the bindings on Stark's mouth. The man-turned-donkey brayed his displeasure and stomped one hoof.

Aziraphale asked, "You're sure he'll blend in?"

Crowley nodded and answered, "This whole area's full of burros. One more won't make any difference. And without an opposable thumb or his multi-billions, Stark won't be able to cause too much trouble."

Aziraphale nodded and asked, "So how long will Stark be like that?"

Crowley shrugged and said, "That's up to Stark. He'll stay a donkey until he learns to stop being such a jackass."

After the angel and demon watched Stark unsuccessfully try to kick them, Aziraphale said, "You'll check in on him next millennia, then?"

"Yes," Crowley said as he wrapped an arm around the angel's shoulders. He continued, "How about we stop for a bite? There's a diner nearby called Indian Tacos and Shaved Ice."

As the two beings disappeared, Tony Stark was left to contemplate his just reward.


	12. Tony would be horrible to a pre-serum/deserumed Steve

Tony mocks people as a form of entertainment. In the Avengers, Steve is two weeks out of the ice and Tony is making jokes about Steve's trauma, rolling his eyes at Steve's attempts to fit in, and outright verbally attacking Steve. (And that was all when scepter wasn't even in the room.)

Tony is also dismissive of people who want him to like them or even help him, such as Harley Keener and Ho Yinsen (in the flashback) in Iron Man 3. So why would anyone think Tony would do anything except mock Steve in this scenario?

***

"We'll figure out how to fix this, Steve," Bruce said as he studied the readings on a nearby screen. He frowned at the list of ailments being detected and continued, "In the meantime, maybe you'd like to rest?"

"Better listen to him, Chibi-Cap," Tony said as he strolled in. He continued, "We don't even know where to start putting the super and soldier back into the...you."

Steve shook his head and said, "I'll be fine. We need to adjust our plans for protecting the summit. Whoever did this wanted me out of action, so we'd better make sure we fill any gaps in the security."

Tony smirked and said, "Well, we could hide you in the podium, or in the keynote speaker's pocket. Not sure what you'd be able to do if they were attacked though. Maybe bite the bad guy's ankles?"

Bruce considered pointing out that Steve was not THAT much shorter than Tony, but kept quiet instead and hoped Tony's "humor" would soon run out.

Tony was circling Steve, who was focused on the blueprints of the conference hall. Tony said, "I've seen the photos, courtesy of dear old dad, but I never really got the whole picture until now. How the hell did anyone let you into the Army? Your backpack would've been taller than you. Were you some kind of mascot?"

Steve's jaw tightened, but he simply moved on to the list of patrols and procedures for the summit, making changes.

Tony continued, "I could see that. Little squirt trying to keep up with the big boys. You were probably too adorable to resist--that's why my dad and that crazy doc made you into the perfect angel poster boy of World War II."

Steve stilled, then walked over to Tony. Steve said quietly, "Doctor Erskine chose me because he thought I was the right person for the project. And because he knew I didn't like bullies, no matter where they were from. I still don't like bullies, no matter who they are. So maybe find something better to do with your time."

Steve looked over to Bruce and said, "I'm going to coordinate with Natasha. She'll take the lead on security if I'm not...myself by morning. Please keep me informed of your progress."

When Steve left, Tony turned to look at Bruce and opened his mouth. Before he could say anything, Bruce said, "Just shut up, Tony. If it's not about helping Steve, I don't want to hear it."

Bruce straightened up and realized that it wasn't Captain America who inspired people to stand up and speak out. It had always been Steve Rogers.


	13. If Morgan was enhanced, Pepper would flee with Team Cap

There was a great series of blog ficlets recently ([here](https://hozey-nevergoingtochurch.tumblr.com/post/617042068239499264/imagine-that-au-where-pepper-realized-that-thanks) and [here](https://cblgblog.tumblr.com/post/616984992950763521/imagine-that-au-where-pepper-realized-that-thanks)) about what would happen if Morgan was born enhanced post-Civil War. Pepper comes to realize that Tony was lying about his ability to get the Accords amended (which was proved by Infinity War). In that series, Pepper sends Morgan into hiding with Hope Van Dyne, Ava Starr, and Betty Ross rather than let Morgan grow up in a country where she must wear a tracker and be stripped of her human rights. 

In this scenario, at the end of Civil War Pepper realizes she's pregnant while she's "on a break" from Tony, and that there's a good chance the baby will be enhanced. What will she do when she realizes that the UN has no intention (or reason) to amend the Accords, and Tony's already signed them knowing that his "sign this now and we'll fix it later" claim isn't how contracts work?

***

Rhodey was still chuckling over the Tony Stank package later in the evening as he relaxed at the compound. Vision was off somewhere avoiding Rhodey and Tony had driven back to the city after their physio session.

His expression sobered as he thought about what a long road could be in front of him and the challenges he'd face.

He startled when he saw Pepper enter the room. She smiled and said, "Hello, James."

Rhodey lifted his arms for a hug as Pepper sat down beside him. He said, "Didn't know you were coming. Tones is already on his way back to New York."

Pepper withdrew and shifted on her seat to face him. Her smiled turned a little sad as she said, "Yes, I know."

Rhodey frowned as he asked, "What's wrong, Pepper?"

Pepper held his hand as she said, "I came to say good-bye."

Rhodey gripped her hand tighter as he asked, "What do you mean?"

Pepper replied, "Did you read the Accords, James?"

Rhodey scowled and crossed his arms. He said, "We need to be put in check, Pepper."

Pepper frowned and said, "That doesn't answer my question. Did you know exactly what the 'Registration and Deployment of Enhanced Individuals' really entailed?"

Rhodey looked away. After a moment he said, "Tony said that after we signed we could get the UN to change them."

Pepper stood and pressed a hand to her middle as she said, "James, do you really think the leadership of the 117 countries who are willing to ignore due process to get control of enhanced people are going to be persuaded to change their minds?"

Rhodey looked back at her, unfolded his arms, and said, "I have to believe it, Pepper. If I don't, then all this...was for nothing."

Pepper nodded and said, "I'll miss you, James. Remember that I truly didn't think I had another choice. When Tony contacts you, tell him I'll call him here at noon in three days."

She bent down to kiss his cheek and continued, "I wish you all the best."

As she left the room, Rhodey wondered when he'd see her again.

***

"Where is she? Where is she?" Tony asked as he walked around the couch, making Rhodey dizzy.

Rhodey put his hands on the rails of his wheelchair and closed his eyes. He replied, "I don't know, Tones. Maybe ask her when she calls."

Tony stopped and said, "She can't DO this to me. Do you know she resigned with no notice whatsoever? Sure, she arranged for interim replacements and took care of everything pending before she left, but she LEFT. Without telling ME."

Rhodey said, "Maybe she'll explain when she calls."

Tony muttered, "She damn well better." 

In the next moment, Friday said, "Incoming call from Pepper Potts."

"Trace it," Tony ordered.

After a moment, Friday replied, ""No can do, boss. It looks like it's coming from your own phone. Do you want to answer?"

Tony looked at Rhodey and sank onto the couch. He said, "Put her through."

The call was voice only. Pepper said, "Hello Tony, James."

Tony snapped, "What the hell is going on, Pepper?"

Pepper replied, "As I said in my resignation letter, I do not believe Stark Industries is the best place for me right now."

Tony said, "I mean, sure, I maybe dumped too much on you, but you could have just yelled at me. You didn't have to leave. Why are you doing this?"

Pepper replied, "Tell me, Tony, what would you have done if I still had Extremis? Would you have told me to sign the Accords? I would have had to register and give up DNA and where a tracker for the rest of my life. And live in fear of what would happen to me if I ever used my powers. Would you have wanted that for me, Tony?"

Tony shifted in his seat and replied, "I would have protected you, Pepper. If nobody knew about Extremis, you wouldn't have even had to sign. I'd have covered for you, just like--- no one would have had to know."

Rhodey narrowed his eyes at Tony's slip. He thought about the young-sounding web guy from the airport. Was he enhanced?

Pepper asked, "Why would you do that, Tony? I thought you approved of the Accords. You signed them."

Tony said nothing.

Rhodey said, "We're going to get them amended, Pepper. They won't be so bad when we're done."

Pepper sighed and said, "It's not that easy, James. When SI was still a weapons manufacturer, you saw how long it took SI to negotiate our contracts with our government. We made changes before we signed, because there was no guarantee we could get anything changed after. And that was with one government who was forced to make concessions because they wanted something from us. How long do you think it will take to get 117 countries on board to change an agreement they just ratified without even consulting you?"

Rhodey swallowed.

Tony looked uncomfortable as he asked, "What's all this about, Pepper?"

Pepper replied, "I know about the Raft. I found out how Secretary Ross used the Accords, Tony. And I thought about what would have happened to me if I was enhanced."

Tony stood up and said, "I'd never let ANYTHING happen to you!"

Pepper replied, "That's the problem, Tony. You wouldn't let anything happen to ME. Someone you...someone you care about. But what about all the other enhanced? They have to live under the Accords as they're written right now."

Tony opened his mouth, then closed it.

Rhodey thought about what Pepper was saying, and not saying. He asked, "You're somewhere safe?"

He could hear Pepper's smile as she answered, "Yes, James, I'm safe. So are the others Steven freed from the Raft."

Tony clenched his fists and asked, "You're with HIM?"

Pepper replied, "With them, yes."

Tony sank back down into his seat and asked, "Are you ever coming back?"

Pepper said, "Not until the Accords are abolished or amended, Tony. I hope you can do that, the way you said you could. But I'm not going to take your word for it. I can't."

After a moment of silence from Tony, Pepper said, "Take care of yourselves. Good-bye."

Rhodey thought about the conversation and the things Pepper hinted at. He had some questions for Tony, none of them good.


	14. Tony's "suit of armor around the world" would have done nothing against Thanos

Tony may not have been Hydra, but he did match Hydra's predictions of people who would "trade freedom for security." Of course, Tony's willing to trade OTHER PEOPLE's "precious freedoms," not his own, for his "suit of armor around the world." The funny thing is, it probably wouldn't have worked. As people online have pointed out, even the unenhanced Avengers were able to take out Tony's Iron Legion robots. Ultron was destroyed by Vision using the Mind Stone, and Vision was almost destroyed by Corvus Glaive's spear. Thanos wouldn't have even been inconvenienced by Tony's robots. Plus Tony's systems are pretty easily hacked.

Note: This is a variation of the mansion scene. In this one, the others don't learn about the phone until after Ebony Maw shows up.

***

Bruce finished his story about Thanos. Tony didn't even consider taking the phone out of his pocket and calling Cap. Instead, he leaned back on the sofa and said, "We've got it covered, Brucie-Bear."

He waved a hand and continued, "Friday is already surrounding this structure with the latest defenses. While you were off sulking somewhere across the galaxy, I was putting a suit of armor around the world. We have nothing to worry about."

Dr. Strange's cape rustled uneasily as Strange said, "If the news reports were correct, Ultron's army was utterly destroyed--by Earthlings, some without enhancements. It is foolish and arrogant to assume your mechanical defenses will hold up against a force capable of destroying the Asgardians, who sound far more technologically advanced."

Bruce nodded and said, "They were. And now their ships are in ruins. We have to protect the Time Stone and the Mind Stone. Where's Vision?"

Tony was debating how to answer when suddenly weapons were being fired outside. They all ran out and looked up. Tony said, "Here we go."

He expected his robots to wipe out the invaders. Instead, he watched a single, strangely pale being ripping them apart with ease. The being said, "Such pitiful defenses seem appropriate to this backwater planet."

Tony swallowed and fumbled for the flip phone. There was a good chance his "suit of armor around the world" would be nothing but scraps. He said, "Shit. Time to call the cavalry."

The being focused on Strange and said, "You have something I want."

Wong grabbed the phone, glanced at the single contact listed, and handed the phone to Strange. He said, "Get out of here. Call Rogers, warn the others, and go wherever Rogers tells you. We'll try to keep this guy busy as long as we can."

Strange frowned but nodded. He dashed around a corner, probably so the alien wouldn't see Strange open up a portal to escape.

More and more of Tony's robots were firing on the alien, who batted the beams away. As Tony activated his own armor, he saw Spider-Man swinging into the battle.

Tony thought maybe if they were lucky, they could end this right here. But then the eyes of the robots turned from white to red and lined up BEHIND the alien like they were HIS suits of armor.

Wong said, "I do not like the look of this."

Bruce said, "Tony, tell me you improved your security after Ultron hacked your Internet."

Tony didn't say anything. Instead, he started blasting his own creations. And winced at how easy they were to destroy.

Maybe a suit of armor around the world wasn't as useful as he'd thought.

As he watched the Spider-Kid get blasted into a building, Tony could only hope that Cap and the others did better than his own defenses did.

***

Tony sulked in a corner as Spider-Kid, Rhodey, Bruce, Strange, Wong, a bunch of Wakandans, Thor, a raccoon, a tree, and Team Crap raised their glasses. Cap said, "I truly think that our ability to work together was the key to our victory over Thanos. Wong, you sent Dr. Strange to us, who warned us in time to save Vision and keep both the Time Stone and the Mind Stone safe from Thanos. T'Challa, you offered Wakanda as Earth's best line of defense. Thor, Rocket, and Groot, you came in time to distract Thanos from using the stones he already had. And Wanda, you showed you are the strongest Avenger by blasting Thanos to atoms."

Everyone clapped and drank. Then Cap looked around and said, "It was definitely a team effort. We made some hard choices and took some big risks."

Cap looked at Thor and the royals as he continued more quietly, "And we took some heavy losses."

Then Cap gave a small smile and looked at everyone and said, "But we saved the universe, together. Thank you for everything you did to keep us all safe."

Tony started to slink off to try and get a look at the Wakandan tech. Suddenly a fierce Wakandan woman with a spear got in his face and said, "Don't even THINK about it."


	15. If Tony died in Siberia, no one would Avenge him

Apparently there's a story out there that showcases how disturbed prop-Tony fics can be. It has Pepper and Happy, folks from Shield, Clint's family, the Asgardians, the Parkers, Red Room agents, and DC heroes and villains. What brings these folks together? Allegedly to avenge Tony Stark's death in Siberia. Apparently even the heroes of these universes think it's perfectly okay to punish people who weren't even IN Siberia, and it's okay to make the punishments eternal torture. Natasha is trapped in the Red Room, Clint re-experiences childhood abuse, Steve is assaulted and has an asthma attack, Wanda relives her family's deaths by Stark's bomb, Scott and Sam are killed in circumstances to do with their suits. Plus the torture is broadcast like entertainment, because this prop-Tony writer thinks the America viewing public are sadists.

So where to begin? First off, the DC folks would never have heard of Tony Stark. None of these other folks are sadistic. They would not be okay with torturing anyone, or broadcasting it. That's what VILLAINS do. But most importantly, Tony Stark's death wouldn't be avenged because he either died from 1) being too stupid to call for a ride home, or 2) refusing to stop attacking Bucky and Steve even after Stark cut off Bucky's arm, shot Bucky in the back, and kicked Bucky in the head with a powered, armored boot. If Steve had to use lethal force to stop Stark's rampage, it would be self-defense or justifiable homicide in defense of others. There's nothing to avenge.

***

Pepper looked grim as she, Happy, and Rhodey watched the end of the Siberia fight in Rhodey's hospital room. Tony again launched himself at Sergeant Barnes. Captain Rogers again intercepted and prevented Barnes from being further injured. Finally, Rogers destroyed the main arc reactor.

She saw the mini backup reactors light up as Tony yelled after the Captain as the Captain helped his wounded friend to stand. She nodded as the Captain shrugged and dropped the shield.

Then she watched as Tony focused all of the power left in the suit to one of the repulsor gloves. He fired at Barnes' back AGAIN. But Rogers pulled Barnes out of the way as they both fell through an archway. Tony's shot landed on some panel. When it exploded, it caused some chain reaction that resulted in the ceiling collapsing.

The feed stopped before the tons of concrete buried Tony.

Maria Hill deactivated the screen and said, "I'm very sorry for your loss. But I hope this shows why we will be taking no action against Captain Rogers or Sergeant Barnes."

Pepper nodded and said, "It's clear that Captain Rogers was trying to prevent Tony from attacking Sergeant Barnes. Even after the Captain disabled the Iron Man suit, Tony still lashed out against them. He was clearly going to shoot Sergeant Barnes in the back."

"Again," Happy pointed out with a nod. Then he said, "I'm the last person to bad-mouth the boss, but he was out of line. That guy was literally unarmed and STILL Tony was attacking him."

Rhodey sighed and sat back in his hospital bed. He said, "I knew there was something hinky going on when Tony sprang that new guy on us at the airport. But I never suspected he was that far gone."

Pepper looked at Maria and said, "If you are in contact with the captain and sergeant, please let them know that we understand...they did what they had to do to survive."

Maria nodded and said, "I'm sure they'll appreciate hearing that." Maria hoped Natasha, Phil, and his team would offer Steve some comfort as they assisted him in breaking the other Avengers from the Raft. It was a bad situation, but Steve should know no one was going to blame anyone for Tony's death except the responsible party: Tony.


	16. If anyone is flinching in fear, it would NOT be Tony

There was a scenario online suggesting that if the full Avengers team had gotten back together after Civil War, Tony would flinch away from Steve if Steve gestured. As usual, the prop-Tony folks ignore the fact that no one was actually going after Tony. Steve was defending himself and protecting Bucky. If Tony had ever STOPPED attacking, the fight would be over. They also ignore other people's trauma: Tony shooting Sam, Steve, and Bucky when they were unarmed. All of THEM are more likely to flinch than Tony, especially because Tony had no reason to assault any of them other than his own lack of self-control. (Wanda would likely also flinch after her experience on the Raft, helpless in a straight jacket and shock collar.)

***

Tony didn't appreciate having to haul himself, Vision, and Rhodey to Nigeria. But even he could admit that Cap and the others had no reason to trust the U.N.'s declaration that the Accords would soon be abolished. If he was a wanted fugitive, he'd insist on meeting someplace that hadn't signed the Accords too.

When it was all going down, it never occurred to him to wonder why Nigeria had refused to sign--after all, THEY were the ones who'd had a building blown up. Apparently these folks realized that it was the bomber who was responsible for the bomb, not the hero who tried to keep it from killing a marketplace full of people.

Tony wondered how different the world would be if HE'D made the same connection between Ultron and Charlie Spencer.

He sighed and shook his head. What was important was that the U.N. was now asking the Avengers (all of them) for help in crafting the "oversight with safeguards" that Cap had asked for from the beginning.

The others were having what sounded like a serious debate, but was actually a heated discussion about yams versus sweet potatoes.

Tony flung his hands up and said, "Okay, let's get down to business."

He froze as he finished speaking. Wilson and the Witch had ducked so far to the side they were under the table. Cap had jerked forward as if to get between Tony and the others. 

The room was very quiet as Tony met Rhodey's eyes. Rhodey knew that occasionally Tony dreamed of Cap stopping Tony's rampage with the slam of his shield into the arc reactor.

Rhodey also knew that Tony much more often was awakened by nightmares of breaking Wilson's neck at the airfield, or actually landing a killing blow on Barnes or Cap.

Or the very real dreams of abandoning Maximoff on the Raft and cutting off Barnes' arm.

He hadn't asked about Barnes. Couldn't bring himself to.

Tony knew he wasn't the only one suffering. He didn't like to think of how he might be starring in the others' nightmares.

Then a warm touch on Tony's arms caught his attention. He looked at Romanov and Rogers on either side, gently lowering his arms from what he realized was the same position he used when firing his repulsors. Each of them gave him a small squeeze before letting go.

He nodded at each of them as Wilson and Maxi--Sam and Wanda--sat up straight again.

Tony knew that they all needed time to heal. They would all need to be careful of each other for awhile.

He could do that. He folded his hands as Cap said, "Let's get started."


	17. The Maximoff twins did harm for less than a week, while Tony did harm for 32 years

I find it interesting that prop-Tony folks demand forgiveness for Tony, but deny forgiveness for anyone else. Four years after Civil War and still the woobie!Tony, Team Cap-bashing fics continue. Five years after Age of Ultron, and still fics claim the Maximoffs are irredeemable villains and Tony is absolutely blameless (even though he's the one who wrote the Ultron program and plugged the scepter into the Internet). 

These prop-Tony folks don't seem to recognize their double standard, especially when you consider the total damage done. Pietro fought them and wanted to kill Tony (but did not act on it). Wanda had each Avenger view their own worst fear. The Hulk's rampage wasn't intentional (he traveled 300 miles from where he was triggered), but that was the most damage the twins caused. As soon as the twins knew Ultron was lying they switched sides. Every action since then has been to clear the red in their ledger. Contrast that with Tony, who after 17 years of criminal negligence, went on to: endanger innocents in Iron Man 2; hide the fact he was using the scepter and unleashed Ultron onto the Internet; support the human-rights-violating Accords; commit child endangerment, extortion, and Accords violations; attack unarmed people; do NOTHING about the treatment of prisoners on the Raft; mutilate a man he knew was innocent; refuse to call for help when the universe was in danger; deliver the Time Stone to Titan (and Thanos); do NOTHING to help the devastated world after the Snap; insist that all of the collateral damage and deaths be kept so his perfect life would stay the same; create Insight 2.0 for his own personal use. There was a recent story where Tony declared an ultimatum: Wanda or him. I think the Avengers would be better off with Wanda and should call Tony out on his hypocrisy.

Note: I don't remember if Pietro was alive in that story, but let's have him survive here.

***

Vision gently deposited Wanda on the deck of the helicarrier. He said, "Your brother is in the infirmary."

Wanda ran to her brother's side, tears streaming down her face. She was stopped inside the triage area by Captain Rogers. He gently grasped Wanda's shoulders and said, "Pietro is in surgery. He was shot by Ultron when he shielded Clint and a child from being strafed."

As Rogers let go, Barton wrapped an arm around her shoulders and said, "He'll be all right. He seems like a tough kid."

Wanda sniffled and nodded. Rogers pulled out a large handkerchief from a pouch on his utility belt and offered it to her. She smiled at the old-fashioned item, then took it to wipe her eyes and blow her nose.

Romanov walked over with a frown and said, "We need to have a meeting--all of us. Now."

Rogers and Barton shared a look with Romanov that Wanda could not interpret. But she followed the others down a corridor. She could hear Stark's voice through an open door as he shouted, "It's them or me!"

As the group entered, Wanda saw Iron Man looming over a seated black man with a trenchcoat and an eyepatch. Thor, Vision, and Colonel James Rhodes--War Machine--were seated at a large conference table. All of them were frowning.

Rogers looked around the room and asked, "What's going on here?"

Stark whirled around and said, "What's going on here is that WITCH and her Hydra brother should be locked up in the deepest dungeon we can find."

Wanda swallowed as the three adults all stepped in front of her, as if shielding her from the Iron Man. Barton said, "Hold on there. That kid is in surgery because he saved a child's life, as well as mine. And we would never have been able to stop Ultron without their help. They're not going anywhere."

Wanda said, "We are not HYDRA. Baron Von Strucker asked for volunteers for SHIELD. We wanted to protect our country."

Stark's helmet slid back as he pointed at Wanda and said, "SHE is responsible for Ultron."

Vision asked, "How is that possible? Neither Ms. Maximoff nor her brother were in the United States when the Ultron program escaped onto the Intranet. And Ultron was YOUR program."

Thor nodded and said, "These children did not LIE to me about studying the scepter and then use it without informing the rest of us of the plan."

Stark scowled and said, "She forced me--with her visions or something."

Romanov tilted her head and asked, "When? And why didn't you mention having a vision?"

Stark shifted and said, "When I got the scepter. And I didn't want to talk about it."

Romanov shook her head and said, "Then you weren't forced. You were definitely yourself for THREE WHOLE DAYS while you were hiding your use of the scepter from us."

Rogers stepped forward and said, "We all had visions, Tony. They were horrible..."

He turned to Wanda and said, "And we will definitely talk about the difference between what you did to stop us and what you did to help get people to evacuate the city."

Thor nodded and said, "The visions were not compulsions. The actions you took were your own."

Stark threw up his hands and said, "So you're just going to forgive them and welcome them into the club? Forget it! I will NOT work with these people."

He turned to the black man and said, "Like I told you, Popeye: It's them or me." 

Rogers looked at the black man and asked, "Nick?"

Nick leaned back and said, "Tony was telling me--very loudly--that the twins aren't Avengers material. He's conveniently forgetting how HE wasn't Avengers material either."

Rhodes said, "You gotta admit, Tony, you weren't exactly Mary Poppins when you put on the Iron Man suit. Or even afterward."

Barton said, "Most of us have done things we regret. But we all got second chances. I don't think I can deny the kids theirs."

Stark said, "What they did was UNFORGIVABLE. Don't you get it? They can NEVER redeem themselves for this."

Wanda cringed behind the others.

Thor stood and walked over to Stark, step by careful step. He said, "Please help me to understand, Stark. Going by your treatment of these twins, I should now take my vengeance upon you, yes? You betrayed my trust and used the scepter knowing it was wrong and none of us would agree to it. According to you, we should NOT have forgiven you, and your actions against Ultron make no difference. You can never redeem yourself, correct?"

Rogers nodded and said, "There's no double standard here, Tony. Either all three of you redeemed yourselves, or none of you did. If you're making us choose between the twins and you..."

Romanov said, "Do you really wanna make this play, Tony? Because I don't think you've got a winning hand."

Stark looked around the room. Everyone stared at him except Rhodes, who looked at the table.

Wanda wanted to be strong enough to step forward and say she didn't need the Avengers. But she did--as did Pietro. They literally had no where else to go. But also...the way the others were standing up for Pietro and her offered her the first warmth she'd felt since the day the Stark bomb destroyed their lives.

Nick stood up and said, "I suggest we table this. Cool down, rest up, and talk about it again after the kid is back on his feet."

Wanda didn't know what the future would hold. But as Barton and Rogers--and Vision--accompanied her back to wait for word of Pietro, she let herself hope.


	18. The Infinity Stones deliberately killed Tony

I don't think this is true, but it's a really interesting theory. The idea is that being brought all together gave the Infinity Stones a kind of sentience. They were innocent and unknowing when Thanos did his Snap and in shock when they were destroyed (or allowed themselves to be destroyed?). When the second set of Infinity Stones are brought together, they have an awareness of their power and the damage that's been done. So they bring back all of the dusted while doing as little harm as possible to the Hulk, because they can see his past and future and know he never intended harm. But when they get a look at Tony's past and future...

***

They were...Aware. A sort of collected consciousness along with a collective conscience. They Felt the one called Hulk, Bruce, Doctor, Professor, Monster, Hero. They Felt him, Knew his past, Saw his possible futures. Knew he was reaching so desperately to bring back those that They--the Stones, the Other Stones, now gone to less than dust Themselves--had taken from this universe. Knew in his past this Bruce wished to do right but did wrong. Knew he admitted his mistakes and made amends. Knew he would go forward wishing only to help and be left in peace.

He was Worthy. Their Powers reached and transformed dust back into beings, restored Life to Nothingness. But even She--the one called Natasha, Natalie, Romanova, Rushman, Agent, Widow, Assassin, Spy, Traitor, Heroine--was beyond Their reach. All They could do was keep Their power from consuming the one who directed their energies. He would be forever Changed, but They would let him Live.

Then chaos reigned. As They bounced and traveled underground, They stretched Their awareness. Another Thanos, Madman, Destroyer arrived. Like the one who had made Them--the Stones, the Other Stones--cause so much destruction, the other Thanos filled the ground and air with beings obedient to his will.

Only one hero stood against Thanos--the other Thanos. They could not Know this hero--not from beneath the ground--but They could Sense this hero was Worthy as he, wounded and so tired, struggled to his feet and stood alone against the full might of Thanos--the other Thanos. 

Then They passed from hand to hand--Sensed each hero and heroine as They waited for one of these Worthy ones to call upon Them. Then Thanos--the other Thanos--held Them once more. They Felt him, Knew his past and the future he wanted. A future where all this universe turned to dust to be rebuilt to his vision. He was NOT Worthy.

Before They could destroy Thanos--the other Thanos, They were lifted from their resting places and set in a new gauntlet. Held by Iron Man, Stark, Tony, Husband, Daddy, Merchant of Death, Billionaire, Genius, Playboy, Philanthropist, one-time Hero. They Felt him. Knew his past. Knew in his past Tony had done wrong and not cared for the damage caused. Unless forced, had not admitted his mistakes, apologized, or made amends. Had gained when others lost, and never gave back enough to balance. They Saw his possible futures. A willingness to let worlds suffer so long as his life was unchanged. A weapon of death made in secret floating above, missiles pointed at anyone Tony wished dead, whenever he willed it.

They were ready as Iron Man called upon Them to destroy the villains in this battle who would cause harm to this universe. They Knew Iron Man was NOT Worthy. They did not shield him from Their energies as They performed this much smaller task.

When They were finished, no villain was left alive. Not even Iron Man.

***

The one who stood alone against Thanos--Steve, Punk, Rogers, Cap, Hero--carried them home. They did not Know him for he did not call upon Their power. But They Sensed him as he carried each of Them to Their home. He was Worthy.

They were content.


	19. Even if Peter Parker is aged up to legal, Tony Stark is WAY too old for him

I feel sorry for Peter Parker fans. So many prop-Tony folks have twisted Peter Parker into a prop for Tony, or worse, into Tony's literal boy toy. Some people think the bedroom scene in Civil War was a lot like the grooming a pedophile does to a future victim. Tony should NEVER have gone near an underage child for any reason. But to have an almost 50-year-old man involved with a teenager (even if it's legal if Peter were 16 or 18) is incredibly inappropriate. It's a nearly thirty-year age difference--Tony is more than old enough to be Peter's father, and almost old enough to be Peter's GRANDFATHER.

In all of these stories that I've seen, the relationship is written as Peter's hero-worship (gone horribly wrong) or Tony as rescuer, putting him in a bizarrely fatherlike position. In all of them, the focus is how Tony benefits having the adoration of this pure unsullied near-child. The stories are pretty awful, and it never seems as though Peter matters as a separate person, only as Tony's prop. And none of the authors seem to recognize that usually the reason a middle-aged person seeks out an underage or barely legal partner is because they want someone they can control. Someone still uncertain of themselves and therefore easy to manipulate and unlikely to talk back, form their own opinions, or leave.

What exactly does that kind of relationship say about Tony? And what would May say if she found out about it?

Note: Usually the authors conveniently kill May off so she can't protest. And in the latest batch of these stories another character (usually Stephen Strange) joins the "relationship." I don't think Dr. Strange or anyone else would actually see Peter as anything but a child if they met him. They certainly wouldn't climb into bed with him.

***

May Parker sat on the couch in the break room and rubbed her eyes. She still had two hours to go on her shift, then she would go home, give Peter a kiss, and go to sleep for a year--or at least until 8am.

When she opened her eyes, a tall, slim man with a beard stood in front of her. He said, "Excuse me, but are you May Parker?"

May eyed the man warily but nodded and said, "Yes. Who are you?"

The man sat down in a chair near the couch and said, "My name is Dr. Stephen Strange. I'm sorry to show up without notice, but I have some concerning information about your nephew Peter."

May immediately sat up and said, "Peter? Is he all right?"

Dr. Strange said, "For the moment. But I'm afraid he is getting himself into a potentially dangerous situation."

May shifted closer and said, "Please, just spit it out. You're really worrying me here. And how do you know Peter anyway?"

Dr. Strange frowned and said, "I have an unfortunate acquaintance with Tony Stark. You are aware he has been spending time with Peter?"

May frowned and replied, "Peter won an internship with Stark Industries. I wasn't thrilled about it--I don't really like Tony Stark, to be honest--but Peter looks up to him, and..."

May looked down at her hands and said quietly, "And even as hard as I work, I'll never be able to provide Peter with the kind of scientific equipment or opportunities that he needs to develop his skills. Peter is brilliant, and he deserves the best."

Dr. Strange nodded and said, "I agree. Which is why I think you should reconsider having Peter spend time with Stark...alone."

May stared at Dr. Strange with wide eyes as she asked, "What did that man do to Peter?"

"Nothing--yet," Dr. Strange replied. He pulled out a phone, pressed some buttons, and passed it to May. He continued, "But this encounter made me very uneasy."

May started the recording and saw Peter hunched over on a couch in what looked like a workshop. Tony Stark was sitting beside Peter, and arm draped along the back of the couch and his hand on Peter's shoulder. Stark said, "You know, Peter, you're very mature for your age. Why, when I was 14 or 15 I didn't understand how the world worked at all. But kids these days--you guys are practically adults with everything you know. The internet tells you everything--and you don't click away when it says 'Age 18 and above,' do you?"

Peter looked down and said, "Well, I--"

Stark interrupted with, "You can't lie to me, you know. I've seen your browser history. Some VERY interesting videos you've been watching."

Peter sat up and said, "That's private. Ned and I just wanted to see--"

Stark interrupted again by saying, "You wanted to see A LOT."

Peter said, "We, uh, yes, we were curious about...stuff."

Stark smiled and said, "But that's why you're here with me in my lab, Peter. To satisfy your curiosity. So you can ask me about anything." 

Stark's fingers slipped from Peter's shoulder to the back of Peter's neck as Stark shifted closer. As he leaned in, May heard Dr. Strange's voice say, "Stark, I need to talk to you immediately."

On the recording, Stark frowned as he stood up and said, "Your timing is as annoying as usual, Strange."

May scowled as she saw the relief on Peter's face as the recording ended. She handed back the phone and asked, "Was Peter still there when you left?"

Dr. Strange shook his head and said, "Peter excused himself soon after I arrived. I think he was glad of the escape."

He frowned as he continued, "But that doesn't mean Peter won't go back. He may think he has no choice--and not only because of the internship."

May folded her arms and asked, "What do you mean?"

Dr. Strange shook his head and said, "That would be betraying a secret that I shouldn't even know. But please, Mrs. Parker, talk to Peter. Make him tell you EVERYTHING."

May shivered as she realized how close Peter came to having his life ruined by Tony Stark, a greedy, middle-aged man who only cared about his own wants and needs. The idea of Peter being Stark's plaything made her feel ill.

She stood up and said, "Thank you so much for showing me the danger Peter was in. Would you send me that recording? I want to explain to Peter how wrong Stark was and maybe Peter seeing that and thinking of one his friends on that couch instead will make him realize that Tony Stark isn't someone to look up to, he's someone to avoid."

Dr. Strange nodded and said, "Trust also that I will be keeping a watchful eye on Tony Stark in the future."

May could see how serious the doctor was as he said, "I will do whatever is necessary to make sure Stark never has another opportunity to take advantage of a child."

Dr. Strange seemed to disappear, he left the room so fast. May had a feeling the doctor wasn't kidding about keeping watch on Stark. May hoped Tony Stark could feel the hostile eyes on him--and May's VERY ANGRY thoughts.


	20. Tony is an American Imperialist

Some prop-Tony folks claim Steve is an "American Imperialist" because he was in the Army and his code name is Captain America. It's yet another example of prop-Tony folks not bothering to look up definitions. An imperialist is one who "has a policy or ideology of extending the rule or authority of a country over other countries and people, often by military force or by gaining political and economic control". Steve fought in what is considered the last just war to stop Hitler, not to establish American colonies in Europe. And in the modern age, Steve has brought down portions of the American government itself--he definitely hasn't worked to further America's conquest or control of other nations. Tony, on the other hand, worked for DECADES to provide the most damaging offensive weapons possible without caring where they'd be used. Note that Stark Industries wasn't known for producing communications tech (Tony uses name-brand phones) or defensive equipment, only bombs. Weapons of aggression during eras when America's motives were not so pure.

Note: Set before Homecoming. This Peter is less naive. Definition and empire list from Wikipedia.

***

Peter was glad his Poli-Sci sub-group wasn't assigned the Accords as their latest project. He didn't think he could pretend anymore that it was a good idea to deny people the right to due process or to force enhanced like himself to wear locators at all times. "I think I owe Captain America an apology," he muttered as he shifted in his seat.

MJ said, "Okay, we've covered the literal imperialistic movements from the Elamite Empire in 2800 BCE to France's current holdings." 

She looked at Ned and Peter and said, "I think we need to mention the concept of the American Empire and American Imperialists."

Ned shook his head and said, "I read somewhere that a few people called Captain America an 'American Imperialist' because he's, like, 'Captain AMERICA'."

Peter frowned and said, "That doesn't make any sense. Captain America exposed Hydra hiding in OUR government and he's currently a fugitive. So how could he be supporting an 'American Empire'?"

Ned shrugged his shoulders and said, "I didn't say it made sense, just read it somewhere online."

Peter said, "I don't think I get it--how can we have American Imperialists and an American Empire? It's not like we're stealing territory from Canada or Mexico."

MJ shook her head and said, "The theory is that America puts military or economic pressure on countries that have resources America needs, starting with President James Polk's entry into the Mexican-American War in 1846. And more recent examples like some of our battles over oil fields and other conflicts over the last 20 years."

Peter's brow furrowed as he slowly said, "So someone who was making sure America had the most damaging missiles and bombs...would that be an 'American Imperialist'?"

Ned looked over at Peter and said, "You mean Tony Stark, right? You were obsessed with him for a while. But he makes all that cool Iron Man tech!"

MJ tilted her head and said, "Well, Stark Industries was definitely in the business of arming America for decades during 'peacetime'. And Stark prided himself on building bigger and more destructive bombs--it's not like he was building anything that could be used for defense, only attack."

She thought about it for a few more moments, then shook her head. She said, "No, I don't think we can list Tony Stark."

Ned asked, "Why not?"

MJ replied, "Because it was pretty obvious Stark wasn't focused on furthering American interests, just his own. He didn't seem to care what kind of damage his weapons caused or where they were used, just that he got paid for making them."

Peter slumped in his seat. Somehow that made it even worse. He was suddenly glad Mr. Stark had never bothered to return any of Peter's calls. Peter didn't think he wanted to talk to Mr. Stark ever again.


	21. If Peter was trans, May Parker would support him. Tony Stark would not.

I'm disgusted by prop-Tony fics that have May throwing Peter out because May is homophobic or transphobic. The fics trash a wonderful character as a plot device to get Peter in Tony's penthouse (and sometimes Tony's bed, ew). This scenario is the opposite of canon: May loves and supports Peter, while Tony Stark blackmails Peter, then ignores him. Tony Stark is also both homophobic and transphobic in canon, based on his "humor" about gay and trans people in Iron Man 1.

So how would the blackmail scene in Peter's bedroom go if Peter was trans?

***

Peter frowned as Mr. Stark continued to ignore Peter refusing to go to Germany. Then Mr. Stark threatened to tell Aunt May. Peter shot the web sticking Mr. Stark's hand to the doorknob as he considered.

May--and Uncle Ben before he died--had already done so much for Peter. They'd treated Peter as PETER since the day he told them he didn't want to wear dresses anymore because he was a boy. They'd done everything to support his decision, even helping him to legally change his name and seal his records. May and Peter had talked about what would happen when his body started changing. Peter was grateful that so far, not even the spider bite had made him have a period.

How could Peter dump Spider-Man on Aunt May? He couldn't. So instead he lowered his head and said to Mr. Stark, "I'll go to Germany."

After he'd freed Mr. Stark of the web fluid, Mr. Stark said, "Great! We'll tell Aunt Hottie you're going to visit the Tower for some internship stuff. And I'll get your suit whipped up--I've already made some designs and modifications."

Mr. Stark pointed a device at Peter and pushed a button before Peter could refuse. He heard the device beep and watched Mr. Stark's eyes open wide.

"WHOA, Peter Piper doesn't have a pecker," Mr. Stark said as he stared at the scans. Then he looked at Peter and said, "I've joked about unmanned missiles, but this is a first. I thought the birth certificate was a mix-up. You really ARE Melissa, aren't you?"

"My name is Peter," Peter said.

Mr. Stark shrugged and said, "Sure, Missy, don't worry your pretty little head about it. So, let's talk about Germany. It's going to take an extra hour to alter your suit to cut out the space for your...junk."

Mr. Stark grinned as they turned to leave and said, "Wouldn't J. Jonah Jameson love this headline: Spider-Man or Spider-Girl? Only the suit knows for sure."

Peter stopped cold as Mr. Stark joked AGAIN about something so very private. Peter remembered how Ben and May had taken the transition to Peter so calmly. They'd never done anything except love Peter and fulfill his trust in them.

Peter straightened as he followed Mr. Stark into the living room and heard him lying to Aunt May about what Peter and Mr. Stark would be doing.

Peter interrupted by saying, "May, he's lying to you about everything."

As both Mr. Stark and May turned toward him, Peter stepped forward and said, "I'm sorry, May. You've been so great about--about PETER. I should have trusted you with this as well: I'm Spider-Man."

Before May could react, Peter continued, "Mr. Stark threatened to tell you I was Spider-Man if I didn't go with him to Germany for some secret mission. And I was gonna go, but then Mr. Stark made a joke about exposing me to The Bugle. And I realized that I couldn't trust HIM with anything, but I can trust YOU with everything. Even Spider-Man."

May smiled at Peter and opened her arms. He flung himself into the hug and blinked back tears.

He could imagine May's glare as May said, "Mr. Stark, I don't know anything about how rich people operate. But I KNOW blackmail is wrong. And blackmailing a CHILD...Get out. Get out and NEVER come near Peter again."

Peter lifted his head to see Mr. Stark open his mouth to protest, but May's fierce look shut Mr. Stark right up.

As Mr. Stark headed to the door, May said, "I promise you this, Stark. If ANYTHING ever comes out about Peter--who he is or who he chooses to be--I will END you. And not even the Iron Man armor will stop me."

As the door shut behind Mr. Stark, Peter hugged May tighter as she said, "Peter, I will ALWAYS love and support you. As Melissa, as Peter, and as Spider-Man. Always."


	22. Tony Stark could be considered a fascist

The same prop-Tony folks who call Steve an American Imperialist often call Steve a fascist. It's more evidence of prop-Tony folks not bothering to look up definitions, and of course, not understanding irony. Because Tony is the most fascist "hero" of the MCU.

According to Wikipedia, fascism is "a form of far-right, authoritarian ultranationalism characterized by dictatorial power, forcible suppression of opposition and strong regimentation of society and of the economy." Now, Steve Rogers rejects the government party line when it is obviously wrong in each of his films. Tony Stark believes in becoming an official attack dog for the U.N. (really the U.S.) and government suppression of others' rights as long as it doesn't interfere with his life and his multi-billions. Not to mention Ultron and EDITH are pretty obvious tools for dictatorial power and forcible suppression.

Note: Back to not-as-naive Peter and the gang. Set before Homecoming and then during Far From Home. References events in Ant Man and the Wasp.

***

Peter groaned when he looked at the next assignment of his Poli-Sci sub-group. He said, "From Imperialism into Fascism? Are they TRYING to make us depressed right before break?"

MJ snorted and said, "Well, if you believe the pharmaceutical-educational conspiracy to over-medicate America's children for profit..."

Ned shook his head and said, "Do NOT start on that. Last time you used up all our study time making that crazy chart."

MJ replied, "Crazy because it made sense. But you're right, we've got to figure out an angle to approach the project."

Peter clenched his hands under the table and said, "I'd kind of like to look at how people could agree to support these regimes. I mean, isn't it pretty obvious they're wrong?"

Ned shook his head and said, "I dunno. Look at how many people said the Accords were good just because Iron Man wanted them. I mean, after you read about how they let governments treat enhanced people--"

MJ interrupted to say, "Not just enhanced people. People with tech and people viewed as threats to the powers that be. After all, Hank Pym wasn't involved in anything that happened, but he was targeted by the Accords. And from what I've heard, Falcon, Hawkeye, and other non-enhanced people were being treated exactly the same as the Avengers who were enhanced."

Peter frowned and said, "That doesn't sound right. But the Avengers--the Avengers who are left--haven't said anything about it?"

Ned shook his head and said, "No, they haven't said anything. They're going along with the government. Does that make them fascist?"

MJ thought about it a moment, then said, "I think you're on to something. We can do our project on how people go along to get along, even with fascism. Because they're scared, they don't know what's really going on, they agree with the fascist principles and don't think about the methods, or because they just don't care as long as they're not personally affected."

Peter looked down at the table and wondered which category Mr. Stark fell into.

***

When the bus got to the hotel, Peter ignored the buzzing of his phone. He pulled Ned with him into a closet and said, "I don't know what to do."

Ned asked, "About what?"

Peter swallowed, then said, "You know all that stuff on the road with the goats? That was me. Me and...EDITH."

Ned looked at Peter like he was crazy and asked, "Who's Edith? There's nobody new in our group."

Peter handed over the glasses and said, "EDITH is an AI created by Mr. Stark. Ned, Edith can spy on ANYBODY. And she...I...she tried to kill Brad because of something I said. She almost killed ALL of us."

Ned put on the glasses, then took them off and said, "They're just glasses. Are you pranking me, Parker?"

Peter shook his head and said, "You and Betty were texting each other---Miss you. Miss you more."

Ned handed them back and said, "So you're telling me that Iron Man spied on people? And he made a weapon that can kill people with a voice command?"

Peter nodded, then said, "I don't know what to do. This doesn't seem right, but...I don't know what to do."

Ned bit his lip, then said, "This reminds me of, you know, back in Poli-Sci? We talked about fascists, and what they did. Peter...this sounds like it's built to be--whatever the definition was--dictatorial power and forcible suppression of opposition."

Peter protested, "But I'd never use it that way!"

Ned shrugged and said, "Sounds like you already did."

Peter dropped his head as he said, "You're right. This thing is so wrong, I can't...I can't let ANYBODY use it. Even me."

He carefully put the glasses in their case and put them away. He'd have to find a way to make sure that NO ONE could ever use EDITH again. Even him.

Peter never realized that keeping EDITH to himself also kept his secret identity safe. And when Mysterio was revealed as a fraud, Peter felt even better about not letting EDITH be used.

But he never got over his disappointment to learn that Mister Stark had planned to use EDITH for himself. Peter realized that despite helping to destroy Thanos, Iron Man wasn't much of a hero.


	23. If Peter switched to Team Cap at the airport, Tony would have turned on him

The person suggesting this went so far as to say that if Peter switched to Team Cap in the airport fight, Tony would have let Peter be arrested. Partly because Tony didn't know about the Raft. (But in that case it wouldn't matter because Tony SAW the Raft and did nothing to protest or free the captives.)

I'm not sure I agree. We've seen how Tony treated Natasha (hurtful digs instead of serious discussion about their plan) and we've seen how Tony treated Peter (belittle Peter's accomplishments, offer a bribe, assume Peter will do what he wants, threaten). 

So how would the airport flight play out if Peter switched sides?

***

Sam watched as the web guy grabbed Barnes' arm and said, "You've got a metal arm? That's awesome, dude!"

Sam wanted to launch himself while Web-guy was distracted, but instead he walked over and asked, "So you signed on for all that Accords crap? You don't have an ankle monitor. Did Stark put the tracker in your suit? Or did he go full X-Files and stick it up your nose?"

The guy dropped Barnes' arm as his eyes widened. Web-guy said, "What? Tracker? What are you talking about?"

Sam walked closer and said, "Wait, Stark didn't tell you? Did you even READ the Accords?" 

Web-guy shrugged and said, "Well, um, no. What is - trackers?"

Sam shook his head and said, "You're enhanced, right? So you have to register with the U.N. Then they put a tracker on you because you're not allowed to go ANYWHERE or do ANYTHING without their say-so."

Barnes said quietly, "Like stop five Winter Soldiers from taking over the world."

Sam nodded and continued, "And if you DO, you get locked up without lawyers."

Web-guy wrapped his arms around himself and said, "Mr. Stark didn't tell me ANY of this. Just that Captain America thinks he's right but he's wrong. And to uh, go for the legs."

Barnes snorted as he looked over at Sam. Sam nodded and asked, "Now that you DO know, what are you going to do about it?"

Web-guy straightened up and said, "We can't - I CAN'T let five Winter Soldiers take over the world. So I guess, um, should I, uh, try to talk to Mr. Stark?"

Barnes looked at the guy and asked, "You think it would do any good?"

The guy's shoulders slumped as he said, "No, I guess not."

Then he looked at Sam and asked, "Do you, uh, need any help?"

Sam grinned as he clicked on his comm and said, "Cap, change of plans. Web-guy is on our side now."

Web-guy stood tall again and said, "SPIDER-MAN, not Web-guy. Geez."

Sam pulled a comm out of a pouch on his suit and said, "Okay, Spider-Man. I'll catch you up on the situation as we regroup. Welcome to the team."

***

The fight went VERY differently. Spider-Man running WITH the Captain's team made Vision pause after he fired the laser into the cement instead of demanding surrender.

When Mr. Stark and War Machine landed, War Machine said, "What the hell? I thought that guy was with US."

Mr. Stark stepped forward and said, "You better think hard about this, kid. We're not pulling punches anymore. Get back over here or I promise you, you will NOT be home in time for supper."

Peter felt all eyes on him as he straightened up and said, "Mr. Stark, did you know that there are five Winter Soldiers about to be released? Why are you trying to stop them - US - from stopping THEM, um, the BAD GUYS."

He shook his head and continued, "And why didn't you tell me that enhan - the Accords - did you put a TRACKER on me?"

Everyone on Iron Man's team straightened up. War Machine asked, "Where did you get this guy, Tones? He sounds a little young."

Mr. Stark waved an arm and said, "I didn't exactly carbon-date him."

He looked at Spider-Man and said, "You are making a serious mistake. No more suit, no more help - and WHEN we take down Cap and these clowns, you'll get to share a cell with them. That what you really want?"

Peter looked at Team Iron Man, then looked at Team Cap.

Cap said, "It's your call. You can just walk away. It sounds like you didn't have all the facts. This doesn't have to be your fight."

Peter stood tall and said, "I told Mr. Stark. When you can do the things that I can, but you don't help, and then bad things happen, they happen because of you."

He looked at Captain America and said, "I'm with you."

Vision landed and said, "I find this situation troubling."

He looked at Mr. Stark and asked, "You did not provide full disclosure before he joined the team?"

Peter shook his head and said, "Mr. Stark didn't even provide full disclosure NOW. We're going to stop FIVE WINTER SOLDIERS. And the guy who's going to wake them up? Is some doctor dude who probably set the bomb."

Black Panther stepped forward and asked, "Barnes is innocent? Have you proof of this?"

Cap shook his head and said, "Not exactly. The doctor is the one who triggered the Winter Soldier in Berlin. The doc told me he wants to see an empire fall. We think he framed Bucky for the bombing to bring him out of hiding and learn the Soldiers' location."

Black Panther looked at the Winter Soldier and said, "The need for vengeance may have clouded my judgement. I will go with you, and cause no harm to you until I see proof of the matter. You have my word."

Captain America nodded and looked to the rest of Team Iron Man. He said, "We will go through you if we have to, but we don't want to."

Black Widow nodded and said to her team, "We played this wrong. Stand down."

Iron Man whirled on her and said, "It must be hard to shake the whole double agent thing, huh? It sticks in the DNA."

He raised a gauntlet and pointed it at Black Widow, but Peter shot a web that stuck Iron Man's arms to his sides. 

Peter blushed under his mask as Black Widow gave him a little smile and nod while Ant Man said, "That is AWESOME!"

The expanded Team Cap moved toward the quinjet as Black Panther quickly explained he had his own plane hidden nearby. 

Peter glanced back to see War Machine and Vision watching them leave while Mr. Stark struggled to free his arms.

Mr. Stark shouted, "I trusted you! I believed in you! You traitor!"

Peter's head ducked down as he kept moving forward. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Captain America walking next to him. Cap said, "What you did back there, I know it was hard. Doing the right thing sometimes can be. You've got a lot of heart, kid. Where are you from?"

Peter smiled and said, "Queens."

Then Cap smiled at HIM and said, "Brooklyn."

Then there was a pinch as the back of Peter's suit was pulled and he heard a rip. He looked back to see the Black Widow holding a small device. She said, "Yes, there was a tracker."

***

Peter didn't actually get to fight the Winter Soldiers. When Cap found out how old he was, Cap sent Peter home with Hawkeye and Ant-Man. The three of them had their own mission, planting the tracker on a plane heading to India so if Mr. Stark tried to catch them, he would head in the wrong direction.

But it all worked out, because Hawkeye had them smuggled out of Europe with a CIRCUS. All the way back to New York. Peter got a job offer to join as a new trapeze act. It was SO COOL.

At first Peter was afraid Mr. Stark would come after him, but Hawkeye promised that there would be NO WAY Mr. Stark could risk people finding out he turned Peter into a child soldier. So Peter wasn't surprised when Mr. Stark never bothered to talk to him again. Peter found he didn't mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Rec list updated September 17, 2020!
> 
> Visit the [Team Cap rec list](https://gibbs-yeah.dreamwidth.org/) for a list of fics that DON'T bash Team Cap!
> 
> If you know of a fic you'd like to see on the rec list, mention it in a comment on this fic and I'll add it.


End file.
